basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kwame Brown
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Brown playing for the 76ers. |- Personal information |- Charleston, South Carolina |- American |- Physical stats |- 6 ft 11 in (2.11 m) |- 290 lbs (132 kg) |- Career information |- Glynn Academy (GA) |- 2001 / Round: 1 / Pick: 1st |- Washington Wizards |- 2001-2013 |- 54, 38 |- Center |- Career history |- |2001-2005 |Washington Wizards |- |2005-2008 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2008-2010 |Detroit Pistons |- |2010-2011 |Charlotte Bobcats |- |2011-2012 |Golden State Warriors |- |2012-2013 |Philadelphia 76ers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *Mr. Georgia (2001) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Kwame James Brown (born March 10, 1982) is an American former professional basketball player. Brown was the first overall pick in the 2001 NBA Draft by the Washington Wizards, and was the first number one draft pick to be selected straight out of high school. He has also played for the Los Angeles Lakers, Memphis Grizzlies, Detroit Pistons, Charlotte Bobcats, Golden State Warriors and Philadelphia 76ers. High school Brown was consistently rated as the "best high school player" in his class, which also included high school standouts Eddy Curry and Tyson Chandler. He was the high school player of the year as a senior in Georgia. Brown finished his high school career at the historic Glynn Academy (in Brunswick, Georgia) as the school's all-time leading rebounder (1,235) and shot-blocker (605), and also finished second all-time as a scorer and he was named to the 2001 McDonald's All-American Team. NBA career Washington Wizards Originally signing a letter of intent to play for the University of Florida, he later declared for the 2001 NBA Draft. The Washington Wizards, under team president Michael Jordan, decided to use their first overall pick on him. Following a pre-draft workout with the Wizards, it has been reported that Brown told then-Wizards coach Doug Collins, "If you draft me, you'll never regret it."Wizards love top pick's skills - Retrieved 1 July 2006 Perhaps as a result of hype and high expectations, Brown's rookie season was marred by a lack of maturity and production on the court. In his rookie year, Brown averaged 4.5 points and 3.5 rebounds per game. However, the Wizards believed in Brown's potential. In his second season as a professional, Brown saw more action in the league. He started 20 out of the 80 games he played and the total minutes he played doubled. Brown improved his numbers, posting averages of 7.4 points and 5.3 rebounds per game. In his third season, Brown continued to improve, posting career highs in both points (10.9) and rebounds (7.4). He also demonstrated his great potential during a game against the Sacramento Kings, during which he registered 30 points and 19 rebounds. After his first three years in Washington, Brown rejected a five-year, $30 million contract offer, electing instead to test the free-agent market when his contract expired after the season. In his fourth season, Brown was limited to 42 games due to injuries. His highest-scoring game of the season was 19 points, compared to his season-high of 30 the year before, and he averaged 7.0 points per game. Late in the season, criticism increased; he feuded with Gilbert Arenas, other teammates, and his coach Eddie Jordan. Los Angeles Lakers On August 2, 2005, Brown and Laron Profit were traded to the Lakers in exchange for Caron Butler and Chucky Atkins. This move was met with some controversy from fans who disliked Brown's reputation and his label as an "under-achiever." In the beginning of the season, he averaged just above 6 points and 6 rebounds. On December 26, 2005, he played his first game at the Washington Wizards' MCI Center (now known as Verizon Center) as a Laker. The sold-out crowd of 20,173 fans loudly booed him upon entering the game and whenever he touched the ball. In the second quarter, Brown was looking the other way when teammate Sasha Vujačić threw a pass his way. The ball bounced off his head and landed out of bounds, which was met with loud cheers from the crowd. Brown called the reception "weak" and stated that "they should be cheering that I'm gone." The Wizards won the game 94–91. When Lakers center Chris Mihm went down with a season-ending ankle injury on March 12, 2006, Brown took over the starting center position. During his stint as a center, he raised his averages from 6.1 points and 6.3 rebounds to 12.3 points and 9.1 rebounds and started every game for the Lakers in the playoffs. Brown became a central part of the Lakers seven-game series with the Phoenix Suns. Although they ended up losing the series, it had appeared that Kwame Brown's potential was beginning to show. The surprising consistency Brown showed while playing center prompted Phil Jackson to make Brown the starting center in the 2006–2007 season. Brown was injured at the beginning of the season and Mihm was also out with injury for the whole season, so the starting job at center was given to the young Andrew Bynum. After playing the majority of the minutes at center despite the bench role, he was given the starting job in early December. Brown again became injured in the 2007–08 season which allowed Bynum to start again at the center position where he flourished until being traded to the Philadelphia 76ers in 2012. However, when Bynum suffered a knee injury that appeared to jeopardize the Lakers' playoff chances, Brown regained his starting position. As a starter, Brown disappointed many Laker fans, with his lackluster performance and apparent lack of focus during games, highlighted by one game where he missed an open dunk and registered more turnovers (7) than rebounds (6) en route to a Lakers loss.NBA - Phoenix Suns/Los Angeles Lakers Box Score Thursday January 17, 2008 - Yahoo! Sports Though Kobe Bryant stuck by his teammate after the game and rebuked Lakers fans who booed Brown, it increasingly appeared that the chances that Brown would recognize his potential were diminishing and with them the Lakers' chances of making the playoffs that year. Memphis Grizzlies On February 1, 2008, Brown was traded along with Javaris Crittenton, Aaron McKie, the draft rights to Marc Gasol, and the Lakers' 2008 and 2010 first-round draft picks for Pau Gasol and a second-round pick in 2010. On July 1, 2008, the Memphis Grizzlies chose not to sign Kwame Brown to a new contract, making him an unrestricted free agent. Detroit Pistons On July 28, 2008, ESPN.com reported that the Pistons signed Brown to a two-year deal worth $8 million, with the second year a player option. Charlotte Bobcats On August 23, 2010, Brown signed a one-year deal with the Bobcats. Golden State Warriors On December 14, 2011, Brown signed a one-year, $7 million contract with the Warriors. Milwaukee Bucks On March 13, 2012, Brown, along with Monta Ellis and Ekpe Udoh, was traded to the Milwaukee Bucks in exchange for Andrew Bogut and Stephen Jackson. Brown never appeared in a game for the Bucks. Philadelphia 76ers On July 20, 2012, Brown signed a two-year contract for nearly $6 million with the Philadelphia 76ers. On November 20, 2013, he was waived by the 76ers.Philadelphia 76ers waive Kwame Brown and Darius Morris, sign Elliot Williams and Lorenzo Brown Career transactions * June 27, 2001: Drafted 1st overall by Washington Wizards in 2001 NBA Draft. * August 2, 2005: Traded by Washington along with Laron Profit to the Los Angeles Lakers for Caron Butler and Chucky Atkins. * February 1, 2008: Traded by L.A. Lakers along with Javaris Crittenton, Aaron McKie, draft rights of Marc Gasol and two future first-round draft picks (used to draft Donté Greene and Greivis Vásquez) to the Memphis Grizzlies for Pau Gasol and a future second-round draft pick (used to draft Devin Ebanks). * August 4, 2008: Signed as a free agent by Detroit Pistons. *August 23, 2010: Signed as a free agent by Charlotte Bobcats. *December 13, 2011: Signed as a free agent by Golden State Warriors. *March 13, 2012: Traded by Golden State along with Monta Ellis and Ekpe Udoh to the Milwaukee Bucks for Andrew Bogut and Stephen Jackson. *July 20, 2012: Signed as a free agent by Philadelphia 76ers. *November 20, 2013: Waived by Philadelphia 76ers. Personal Rape accusation Brown was under a Los Angeles Police Department investigation for a rape allegation in 2006. A woman reported that Brown sexually assaulted her after Game 3 of the first round of the Western Conference Playoffs against the Phoenix Suns.Kwame Brown Under Investigation for Sexual Assault - May 2, 2006 He was cleared of all charges by the Los Angeles District Attorney's office on July 11, 2006.Prosecutors reject assault claim against Lakers' Brown Cake incident According to a police report,Man frosted after Laker allegedly takes his birthday cake - retrieved January 17, 2007 on the night of January 13, 2007, Brown was accused of throwing a cake at a man. The man said that as he was carrying the chocolate cake down the street in Hermosa Beach, California he spotted Brown's Lakers teammate Ronny Turiaf, who agreed to pose for a photograph with him. The Lakers had been out celebrating Turiaf's birthday when Brown arrived on the scene, grabbed the cake and threw it back at the man. The man offered no reason for the cake throw in the report. It was said Brown was actually attempting to throw it at Turiaf as a joke, believing the cake belonged to him, but missed.Major help appears to be on way, by Mike Bresnahan, January 23, 2007; retrieved April 18, 2007,Brown won't be prosecuted in cake heist - Retrieved January 17, 2007 They then dispersed, with Brown departing in a limousine. A "grand theft of a person" case was presented by detectives to the city attorney's office, but Brown was not prosecuted. Brown later compensated the man by buying him dinner at the Arena Club at the Staples Center. 2007 arrest On September 29, 2007, Brown was arrested after his cousin Charles Warren Jr. was pulled over by police and charged in Valdosta, Georgia after being caught driving the wrong direction down a one-way street. A police spokesperson said that during the investigation, Brown told police the car belonged to him and that he was not in the vehicle at the time of the incident. He became disruptive and tried to interfere with the inquiry. Brown was arrested and charged with disorderly conduct and interfering with a police investigation.Lakers' Brown faces misdemeanor charges in Georgia, published October 3, 2007 NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Washington | 57 || 3 || 14.3 || .387 || .000 || .707 || 3.5 || .8 || .3 || .5 || 4.5 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Washington | 80 || 20 || 22.2 || .446 || .000 || .668 || 5.3 || .7 || .6 || 1.0 || 7.4 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Washington | 74 || 57 || 30.3 || .489 || .500 || .683 || 7.4 || 1.5 || .9 || .7 || 10.9 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Washington | 42 || 14 || 21.6 || .460 || .000 || .574 || 4.9 || .9 || .6 || .4 || 7.0 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 72 || 49 || 27.5 || .526 || .000 || .545 || 6.6 || 1.0 || .4 || .6 || 7.4 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 41 || 28 || 27.6 || .591 || .000 || .440 || 6.0 || 1.8 || 1.0 || 1.2 || 8.4 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 23 || 14 || 22.1 || .515 || .000 || .406 || 5.7 || 1.2 || .7 || .8 || 5.7 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Memphis | 15 || 1 || 13.6 || .487 || .000 || .412 || 3.8 || 1.1 || .4 || .3 || 3.5 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 58 || 30 || 17.2 || .533 || .000 || .516 || 5.0 || .6 || .4 || .4 || 4.2 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 48 || 1 || 13.8 || .500 || .000 || .337 || 3.7 || .5 || .3 || .3 || 3.3 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Charlotte | 66 || 50 || 26.0 || .517 || .000 || .589 || 6.8 || .7 || .4 || .6 || 7.9 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Golden State | 9 || 3 || 20.8 || .525 || .000 || .441 || 6.3 || .4 || .9 || .0 || 6.3 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Philadelphia | 22 || 11 || 12.2 || .459 || .000 || .368 || 3.4 || .4 || .3 || .5 || 1.9 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 607 || 281 || 22.1 || .492 || .111 || .570 || 5.5 || .9 || .5 || .6 || 6.6 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Washington | 3 || 0 || 20.0 || .385 || .000 || .556 || 5.0 || 1.0 || .0 || .7 || 5.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 7''' || '''7 || 32.1 || .523 || .000 || .710 || 6.6 || 1.0 || .3 || .9 || 12.9 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 5 || 5 || 26.6 || .528 || .000 || .556 || 5.6 || .2 || .2 || .8 || 8.6 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Detroit | 3 || 0 || 16.0 || .375 || .000 || .750 || 5.0 || .0 || .0 || 1.0 || 3.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 18 || 12 || 25.9 || .500 || .000 || .660 || 5.8 || .6 || .2 || .8 || 8.7 Career highs *Points: 30 vs. Sacramento 03/17/04 *Rebounds: 19 vs. Sacramento 03/17/04 *Assists: 7''' vs. Atlanta 12/08/06 *Steals: '''5 vs. Memphis 03/15/09 *Blocks: 6 vs. Boston 10/31/02 Category:Centers Category:Players drafted from high school Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Players who wear/wore number 54 Category:Players who wear/wore number 38 Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players